One Night Stand
by Ed and Wilbur
Summary: In the aftermath, Sora is eager to share his events and friends with Riku.  But what happens when Riku gets lust for one of Sora's friends?  Very smutty  Riku x AuronCrack crackity crack, oneshot


Sora was introducing me to his friends again, except this time, he brought me to Olympus. It was a long trip and I'm tired. Sora was just as exited as ever, I don't know how he does it, all that energy. Even after a battle with the still-remaining heartless. Then again, I am sure he could've taken on the world after our last encounter... I need not say no more. "Hey, Riku! Over here! I want you to meet Aauron!" Sora was bouncing towards a man with a long, red coat on and dark hair, I couldn't see his face because he was turned around. Sora bounded up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man named Aauron turned around and I stopped dead in my tracks. He was gorgeous! He had black hair that was pushed back so the sides were spiked out, one eye was permanently scarred, never to open again, and his left arm was in a sling-type thing made from his own coat. His perfectly shaped lips commented the rest of his attractive face. "I need to get him alone so I can learn more about him!" I thought to myself.

"What's wrong, Riku?" Sora snapped me back to reality and the look of confusion on his face made me realize that I was probably staring at Aauron the whole time. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm sorry." I assured him. I forced my steps forward to greet this angel.

flash forward

I tried to focus on my studies of the heartless for Sora, but Aauron kept entering my mind. Ever since I had met him, I had made sure to spend every second I could with him, to get to know him better, over this past month. It has become increasingly worse. The only other person i had ever felt this way about was Sora, and I have known Sora for a lifetime. I just met this guy. I knew I loved Sora, and I also knew that Aauron was just a crush but I don't care, I still want him.

Just when I finally started to focus on my studies, I heard the door to my room open. I turned around, expecting it to be Sora, since he usually enters my room around this time, but it was not Sora who was standing in my doorway. It was Aauron. He looked a little flushed, to my astonishment. He looked as though he wanted to say something to me. "I-I just, wh-uh... ummm" He stammered, only to stare at the ceiling, flushing deeper than before. I stood up from my desk to stand in front of him. "Yes, what is it?" I tried to coax him into telling me.

Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, and i couldn't stop myself. Aauron's lips were so soft, and I had been dreaming of this moment for a while now. My hands went to his hair, I slipped tongue to him whenever I could, I purred for him, making both our mouths vibrate. My free hand traveled down his back to grab his firm ass. Then, Aauron pushed me away to playfully force me onto my bed. I tried to undo all of his straps, belts, and buttons as he tried mine. Neither of us got very far until we gave up and undid our own clothes. Once the top half of his body was revealed, I jumped on him. I couldn't hold back the strain anymore. I jerked down the rest of his pants and started working his arousal into the hardness I seeked. I kissed him all over his body while warming up his arousal. Once the hardness came, I kissed my way down to pleasure him. Once there, I put the head into my warm mouth. Aauron groaned in pleasure. I kept my mouth over his erection while I licked the head. Up and down, I gently worked him to bliss. Purring, as I went, to vibrate his entire body. My fingers toyed with him to enhance the climax. Then, I felt hot liquid enter my mouth as Aauron arched his back while he came. I wiped the excess cum from my mouth as Aauron positioned me to where he could do what he pleased with me. I was already hard but, thankfully, he kissed me anyways, slicking his mouth with my saliva. After that, he went down to where my erection was quite obvious. When he started, he did it with ease, and grace, non-hesitating. I groaned and called out his name a few times as my body withered. I arched my back and grabbed at the sheets. I was hot all over, so hot and hard. He hit just the right places and pressed just enough to make my body tingle and scream in delight. Along with slicking my body with his saliva, he rubbed the tender areas on my leg to make me tickle a bit and heighten my excitement. It wasn't long until I came. I screamed his name and got cum over my stomach and his face. Someone could've heard me scream, but I didn't care. My body was sweating and I was panting, I wanted more, though. Aauron leaned up to whisper in my ear after cleaning himself and me. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded to signal him to turn me over. He pushed himself into me and we were together then, both of our pleasure clearly displayed on our faces as we moaned and groaned. In and out he went, over and over. I had to play with myself in sync with his thrusts because he made me harder and harder. Finally, he pulled himself out of me as I felt wetness spread over my back. He let out a muffled sound, that could've been a scream, then started to dress himself to leave. "Wait, don't go." I pleaded, but he shook his head, "What do you think Sora would do if he found me in bed with you?" Then with that, he was gone, I never saw him again.

**A/U: **Please review! This was my very first fanfic, so don't go TOO harsh.

and I wrote it a WHILE ago.


End file.
